mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:72.216.52.63
Hello to you, sir 72.216.52.63, I am Dr.Chamberlin, a user here on Rickipedia, and I would like to thank you for your edits here, however, you must not redirect any more pages here: the redirects are all with the best of intentions, but they lead to the wrong titles for the pages. Example: "Ardeth Bay" page content should lead to the title "Ardeth Bay", not "Ardeth Bay (Medjai)". Leave that to me, please, but other than the redirects, the edits you make are indeed worthwhile. While you're here, I think that getting an account with a name would be a good move for you. It helps us to recognise you better. Thanks again and happy editing! --Dr.Chamberlin 19:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Well, then... I appreciate you telling me that. And I should tell you that my grammar is not exactly "horrible", but perhaps I could stand to improve some things. I spelled the word "travelled" correctly: I was using English spelling when writing the article. I know that American spelling and English spelling are different, but if you wish to have the spelling here be American, then so be it. Perhaps it's better that way. Also, the year *was* 1925, not 1923; take into consideration a few things: if it was was three years later, O'Connell would have been executed in prison in that timeframe, and even if he lived, his hair and beard would be much longer than shown in the movie. My sources say that it was only a few months, but I will still look it up more properly once I get the chance. I am not an administrator so lamentably I can't redirect pages here as I would have them be. So that will take some time to correct, but leave it to me. The redirects I'll take care of soon enough. Another thing I want to lay down on you is this: please, if you type up more page content, see to it that the words are typed up in past tense, not present tense. You get it, right? It's like saying "this character lifted the block and threw it away" instead of "this character lifts the block and throws it away". The last thing is this: you seem like a pretty sensible person when it comes to editing things here, so maybe you could obtain an account here. We could use a contributor like you (seeing as how I'm the only one that edits things here long-term). I thank you for your opinions and wish you good luck editing here. --Dr.Chamberlin 23:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Let's not get too hasty in making conclusions here: I reverted some of your edits, but with the intention of keeping things as true as possible. You see, I don't know whether, in one case, it was 1925 or 1923, and since my source said 1925, that is what I follow. I reverted your edits not to be a jerk and undermine you, but rather because I wasn't sure of some of them. I mean no offence by it, I just was certain that my source was right. Anyway, I'm about to check it for myself. But if you still don't want to edit here, please don't let it be because of me: I meant no vindictiveness or narrow-mindedness by my edits. Please, feel free to stay here and edit to your heart's content. Thanks--Dr.Chamberlin 01:30, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hokay, I just checked the DVD as you did and it turns out that the year *was* 1923, then it turned to three years later. My sincere apologies for the mistake. I'll fix it at once, unless you would like to.--Dr.Chamberlin 01:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC)